Electrical components may be provided as molded injection devices (MID) with desired printed conductors, i.e., when manufactured in MID technology, using different methods, e.g., a masking method, in two-component injection molding with subsequent electroplating, through laser direct structuring, through coating the back of a film, or through hot stamping. In contrast to conventional circuit boards made of fiberglass-reinforced plastic or the like, MID components manufactured in this way are three-dimensional molded parts having an integrated printed conductor layout and possibly further electronic or electromechanical components. The use of MID components of this type, even if the components have only printed conductors and are used to replace conventional wiring inside an electrical or electronic device, saves space, allowing the relevant device to be made smaller, and lowers the manufacturing costs by reducing the number of assembly and contacting steps.
However, MID components are not suitable as a replacement for classical circuit boards, on which numerous electronic components are positioned with a high packing density and very closely spaced printed conductors in surface mount device (SMD) technology. The problem frequently arises of contacting one or more such circuit boards with a MID component. Current methods, namely soldering wire bridges or mechanical contacts via multiple connectors, socket connectors, conductive rubber strips, etc., are materially complex, sometimes bulky, costly, and occupy valuable manufacturing time.